Infierno no es más que una palabra
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: ¿El infierno es un lugar de fuego eterno, donde el azufre embota el aire y los gritos de agónica tortura pueblan el ambiente? Regulus no comparte esa idea. Ahora sabe que es el infierno. Y no es fuego, ni tortura infligida por demonios. El infierno es algo mucho más visceral y primitivo. El Infierno es agua. Agua infinita.


Esta historia que está a punto de leer pertenece al universo de Magia Olvidada

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Es curioso como la mente, ante la falta de recursos, tiende a rememorar hechos fortuitos en un vano intento de suplir la escasez de opciones. Una manera de ignorar el problema sin resolución posible a fin de no sucumbir a la agónica y perturbadora agonía que le envolvía.

Veía a su madre envuelta en las tinieblas que le aprisionaban con su frío abrazo. Su severa madre, de rostro duro, en uno de los pocos momentos tiernos que Regulus recordaba. A su lado, su hermano Sirius sentado a horcajadas sobre la butaca que ocupaba madre. Inquieto como siempre, haciendo bailar sus pies en el aire mientras miraba atentamente a Regulus quien se veía sentado en un suelo de madera duro y áspero a la espera que la voz de su amada madre alejara la tormenta que se cernía en el exterior con sus fabulas y cuentos.

Aquella noche sin embargo, entre truenos demoledores y rayos cegadores su madre optó por un relato siniestro acerca de la visión de la muerte de los muggles. Esa historia, tan corta y breve, marcó a fuego a Regulus pues lo alejó por completo de aquel mundo de personas incrédulas y asustadizas. Su madre les contó acerca del último castigo eterno para los muggles: El Infierno.

Un lugar de azufre, cenizas, humo y fuego. Donde las llamas lamían las espaldas flageladas de los pecadores. Donde demonios de grotesco aspecto disfrutaban de torturar de innumerables formas a los muertos que llevaron una vida de excesos. Un infinito hogar de lava, lagos de agua hirviente, nubes ácidas que consumían las almas condenadas en un ciclo sin fin. Y en el centro, sentado en un gran trono de rostros encogidos por el dolor, el sufrimiento y el miedo, la mayor alimaña que el hombre había creado para poblar sus más intensas pesadillas, el Demonio, coronado por las almas de la perversión más inhumana, girando sobre su rostro inconfundible e indescriptible. Jamás nadie ha visto al diablo y ha podido llegar a citar un rasgo, aun cuando todos lo han intentado con mayor o menor fortuna.

Así era el infierno muggle. Un lugar de fuego y tortura. Pero Regulus jamás pensó que fuera así, y ahora sabía la terrible verdad. El infierno era real, tan real como el aire que se le escapaba lentamente de los pulmones, pero no había llamas ni azufre. El Infierno era agua, agua infinita, fría y sin compasión.

Apresado en aquella oscuridad veía claro que aquel lugar que le vería morir era el infierno. Donde la compasión no era más que una ilusión febril, un recuerdo enfangado en fantasías ilusas de hombres demasiado optimistas ante los horrores innombrables que ocultan los recovecos del propio miedo, que nos aterra su sola presencia acechando en el límite de nuestra conciencia inocente.

Su abrazo frío y suntuoso, atenazando cada recoveco de su ser, lanzando cada burbuja de aire con una angustia desesperanzadora, viendo como esa pequeña gota de vida se escapaba de entre sus labios, ascendiendo con un baile grácil, que recordaba el mover de una medusa, sin detenerse nunca ante la inminente muerte de su origen. Impotente ante su destino, Regulus se sentía morir a cada segundo pero alguna fuerza extraña le impedía perder la poca conciencia que mantenía.

Algo le rozó el brazo, lo forzó con fuerza hundiéndole más en la soledad heladora del agua aplastante que lo cubría. Entonces recordó que su prisión acuática estaba custodiada por seres de miradas vacías y huecas, piel correosa y verdosa, cadáveres reanimados por fuerzas impías que hacían la voluntad de una orden silenciosa. Arrastrándole siempre, cada brazada desesperada de Regulus se convertía en cuatro brazos más tirando de su cuerpo hacía las profundidades de abismos insondables donde ninguna luz ni esperanza alguna llegaban.

Y en aquel tenebroso líquido, rodeado de monstruos que le torturaba no sucumbiendo a sus instintos, solo le anclaban a la sima, no acababan con su sufrimiento ni aceleraban su marcha, allí sin ningún alma compasiva, Regulus solo podía pensar en el severo rostro de su madre y en la mirada retadora de su hermano enmarcando la figura autoritaria y cálida de su padre. Veía una familia feliz y se daba cuenta de que jamás alcanzaría el sueño de su madre de un nuevo Black caminando por los pasillos altos de la noble casa de su familia.

Un movimiento repentino en el agua a su alrededor deslizó la imagen fantasmagórica de su familia hacia la inmensidad de aquel fangoso fondo helado y una sombra la sustituyo, algo negro sobre negro que, como un ángel, contaba con una aureola de luz difícil de describir, como si hubieran separado cada franja de color y la hubieran hilado a cada hebra de sombra para crear una imagen celestial.

Regulus se dejó llevar comprendiendo que la Muerte había sido compasiva y venía a llevárselo de aquel infierno helado y aplastante. Notó manos sedosas y finas abrazándole, alejando los brazos quejumbrosos de muertos en vida y atrayéndole hacia la luz que le cegaba por momentos. Notó la aplastante fuerza del agua tirando de él de nuevo hacia el fondo cuando la sombra que le liberaba le llevaba lejos.

Regulus cerró los ojos esperando volver a abrirlos en un lugar imposible, que jamás hubiese visto pero si hubiera soñado. Pero al abrirlos no encontró luz imposible, no se sentía incorpóreo. Se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza, sentía náuseas y ganas de vomitar, sus extremidades parecían viscosas y atrofiadas, su pecho le dolía con cada respiración y los pulmones le ardían. La luz le atravesaba las corneas como aguijones. Se sentía como si hubiera recibido una paliza.

Seguía vivo.

Regulus no era muy dado a reírse pero una carcajada ronca y ahogada surgió de sus labios embotados y golpeó sus tímpanos con una fuerza inusitada, dándose cuenta de que los tenía taponados. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sin ser capaz de mover un solo musculo pero entusiasmado y risueño sin saber porque. Al volver a abrirlos vio lo que había decidido que no era su momento. Unos preciosos, grandes y saltones ojos verdes cubiertos por una melena de color aguamarina. Su rostro oliva era tan agradable y reconfortante que Regulus no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola fijamente hasta que su salvadora se alejó con una risa tímida.

—¿Cómo podré agradecértelo? —preguntó Regulus sin moverse, tosiendo al terminar la frase.

—¿Y si empiezas por decirme como llegaste allí? —inquirió con una voz aflautada y aguda pero aterciopelada que inspiraba confianza.

—¿Puedo saber antes el nombre de mi bella salvadora?

—Narel Vaitiare Adamaris, pero puedes llamarme Prudence —respondió la joven sonriendo ante la expresión de mudo asombro de Regulus quien al oír el nombre comenzó a fantasear de forma inconsciente y a murmurar.

—Prudence… bello nombre para bella mujer… Prudence Black…

Fue lo último que sus labios dejaron escapar sin querer antes de desfallecer de puro agotamiento. Y aun en sus sueños seguía viendo la perfecta belleza de esos ojos verdes que no le volverían a abandonar jamás.


End file.
